


Sin City

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Lap dancing, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sam Smokes, Top!Sam, rich!sam, sabriel smut fresh off the grill, strip club!au, stripper!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, rich heirs to Singer Industries, head to Poison Angels club for some fun. Sam's the classy one and doesn't pick up the first remotely hot guy he sees, like his brother. <br/>No, he waits for the show. </p><p> </p><p>im going to hell so enjoy u sinners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin City

Sam took a long drag of his cigarette as he lounged back in his chair at the strip club, languidly watching some girl pole dance and his brother eye up a black haired man across the room. 

Average night for the Winchesters, rich boy sons of the CEO of Singer Industries, Bobby Singer. Sam was the youngest, with a tall, looming body, long brown hair and biting charm that caught the stares of plenty of girls. Dean was the oldest, shorter than Sam, but with a burningly egotistical personality and emerald green eyes that had seen their fair share of scandalous scenes. 

"Hey dude, I'm gonna say hellllooooo to that fine looking specimen right there." Dean said to him as he took a swig of his beer and proceeded to saunter over to the man's table. His cool blue eyes practically ate Dean up and Sam knew that they'd be gone in max? 30 minutes. So Sam was stuck here, alone. 

But hopefully not for long. 

A short, golden haired man stepped on stage and proceeded to take over for the girl, and all Sam could do was stare. He was only wearing way-too-tight red shorts and was swinging around that pole sinfully. His tanned skin caught the light and Sam licked his lips. He had to get a taste of him. 

The man caught Sam's hot stare as he slid down the pole and smirked. He turned to face Sam and slowly slid down on the pole again, and his legs opened wide and Sam practically growled at the package in front of him. Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out a fifty, sliding it to the man who smiled devilishly and picked it up, sliding it tantalizingly into the waistband of his pants. He gestured to behind the stage where another girl nodded and replaced him as he jumped off the stage and wandered over to Sam, swinging his hips and bending over once to help someone who dropped their keys. 

Sam knew he was screwed when he bent over and his fat and perky ass wiggled a bit before he straightened back up and Sam had a good mind on what to do to it. The man finally reached Sam and leaned forward between Sam's lazily spread legs to breathe hot on his ear. "They call me Gabriel, sugar boy." He whispered and Sam gulped as he took another long drag from his cigarette, putting it out on the ashtray. Gabriel leered at him, and put a hot hand on his chest as he slowly straddled Sam. "This how ya like it, hot stuff?" Gabriel asked as Sam's head leaned back when the shorter man began to grind down on Sam's crotch. 

Sam knew he was REALLY screwed when the man ground down a bit harder and a strangled moan came out. None of his "girlfriends" ever did this, they just wanted the money, and Sam took satisfaction in knowing the tight-assed stripper currently giving him a lap dance had, most likely, no idea what he was getting into. Sex and money and scandals and late nights and champagne and secrets and dammit, fuck it all, Sam didn't care anymore. 

"That all you got, angel boy?" Sam leered as Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "For the right price or size I do." and Sam grinned. He loved Sin City. 

Sam leaned forward and cupped Gabriel's ass. "Sam Winchester. Want you to have a name to moan, and I better get a goddamn loud moan too, hear me?" Gabriel smirked. "Think you're something else, huh, big boy." he hissed as he ground down again and began to slowly put his hands into Sam's pants, going below his boxers and rubbing his inner thighs. Sam moaned as he slowly started to become undone. "For you, sweet cheeks, I'll eat you up for free." Gabriel whispered to the sweating mass that was now Sam. "Don't be so sure that I'm the only thing on the menu." He replied and Gabe took his hand. "Let's go, huh?" he said and Sam lead him out to his car. They got in and Gabriel was expecting the engine to rev, but Sam looked at him in a positively predatory way. 

Okay, Gabriel was screwed too.  
Sam hopped into the backseat of the car, pining down the man easily and affixing his lips onto Gabriel's and the two bit and sucked hungrily while rolling their hips together. Gabriel growled when Sam palmed him through his shorts and ripped off his clothes as Sam did the same, leaning over to bite hard on the pretty faced guy's neck, who wrapped his legs around his hips and groaned loud in his ears. Sam forcibly flipped them over, grabbing Gabriel's thighs harshly and pulling his open under area towards his mouth. Sam would definitely be lying if he said the guy wasn't well hung and tasted like the embodiment of sin. Gabriel's thighs nearly crushed Sam's face as he took his cock into his mouth, moaning at the pretty gasps and trembling muscle wrapped around his head. "Fffffuuuuucccckkkk" Gabe swore long and low as his hips bucked forward into Sam's mouth as he ran his tongue over his length. Sam was gripping him hard and Gabriel moaned even louder when Sam massaged his ass, but was soon quieted when Sam released him with a soft sound and shoved him a bit back, lust blown pupils casually looking at his own erect boner and Gabriel smiled evily. 

Sam was certainly not expecting Gabe to sink all the way down on his dick, his mouth a perfect "o" as Sam's hands scrabbled at the car seat. "Goddamn." Was all he could say when Gabriel began to slowly raise and lower himself on Sam. "Shitttt, Saaaaaammm, God please oh my God..." Gabriel whined as Sam moaned a mumbled "fuck, Gabriel." He grabbed Gabe's hips to make his downwards thrusts easier but started to lose it as his own hips began to buck up and soon Gabriel bouncing up and down and damn near close to screaming at the top of his lungs sent Sam over the edge as he slackened and came inside Gabriel. "Ugh, fuck Sammy, please don't stop" Gabe moaned, but before Sam knew it, two hands fisted his hair hard and he was screaming in pleasure as the positions switched and Gabriel began to fuck him into the car seat. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" Sam cried as he scratched all over Gabriel's back, both of them making unholy noises, and Sam was screaming again as Gabriel hit that one damn spot and his vision blurred. "fuck- yeeees, godammit you feel so good, Sam" the man moaned and suddenly he bit down hard on Sam's neck, letting out a cry and Sam felt his insides get painted by the man as he pulled out and Sam tried to breathe, what the hell did it mean to breathe? "I'm taking you home with me." Sam growled and Gabe nodded sleepily as they fell asleep in the car together.


End file.
